


Five Cups of Coffee... (And One Farewell)

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart



Series: Conversations in Coffeehouses: The Universe Outside of Oliver Queen (Sorta) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5 Things, And the coffee maker., Anyone ever wonder why Felicity was so chill talking to Lance in City of Heroes?, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Conversations, Dealing with the insanity that is Oliver Queen., Episode: s02e02 Identity, Episode: s02e03 Broken Dolls, Felicity being awesome while Oliver's being broody, Fun with characters, Gen, Lance is such a dad, No Ship here!, Or with the coffee maker, Other, Planning to hypothetically murder him, Season 2, Secret Keepers, She had to be doing something for five months., Why should Oliver and Diggle be the only ones blessed with Felicity's company?, pre-season 2, to every female under the age of thirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how it seems, there's a whole city outside of the world of Oliver Queen. Or at the very least, there's a coffee shop.</p><p> a.k.a. Five Conversations between one Detective Quentin Lance and one Ms. Felicity Smoak</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity had never really been lucky that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I like peeking in the spaces between what the show tells us. Also, I wondered why was Felicity so calm talking to Officer Lance in City of Heroes. He obviously knows she's in collusion with the Vigilante, but has come to terms with it. And I can't see Felicity completely being idle except for the Arrow cave for five months. So my brain had a field day and this insanity was born.
> 
> The only reason it's labeled Teen and up is because of use of profanity in Chapter Four. Once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is summoned to a meeting she hoped would never have to happen. Despite Oliver's opinion of who is (terrorists) and isn't (babbling blonde cyber-terrorists) sent to Guantanamo Bay, Felicity's hair is dyed and she is not at all excited that Quentin Lance has finally come calling.

 

_One week after the Undertaking_

Felicity Smoak got a phone call she had been dreading for days. With the city in an uproar, reeling from the devastation of the Undertaking, she had hoped her actions had been forgotten in the mix of paperwork and putting the city back in order. Felicity had never really been lucky that way.  At least Detective Lance had asked her to meet in a coffee shop instead of a police station.

                “Ms. Smoak,” he said gruffly as she approached the table. Actually, she was coming to realize everything out of the detective’s mouth could be described as gruffly.

                “Detective Lance,” she replied cautiously.

                “Actually, it’s Officer Lance now,” he began “After my superior found out I had contact with the vigilante outside of what I actually reported, well, let’s just say he wasn’t too happy.”

                “Oh my God, Detective, I am so sorry. If I had known that – _my_ actions would lead to your demotion, I would have made sure that…well, I would have tried to…” Felicity, for the first time, found herself at a loss for words. _She_ was too busy trying to figure out what to say to keep Oliver safe. After Tommy’s funeral, he’d been off the grid. And today…

                “ _We_ both know _you_ had nothing to do with my demotion, at least, not directly.” He responded. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me who your friend is, are you?" Felicity shook her head. “Ah, it’s just as well,“ he continued “I don’t know even know if I’d arrest him right now or thank him. Half of it’s my own fault. I was so caught up in catching him, I let myself get…I don’t know if you know this, but at one point, I used my own daughter as bait.  I almost lost her in the quake. One of the last things I would have done in her life was use her to catch some vigilante who ended up saving half the city. She’s...pretty inconsolable right now, considering Tommy’s death.” He shook his head. “I gave that kid nothing but grief and then he goes and saves my little girl.”

                Felicity touched the detective’s hand. “I know a few people, met Tommy once or twice even.” Not to mention the stories she had heard from Oliver when they were prepping for going in to Merlyn Global Group. “I think he would have understood. Laurel’s your child and you’ve already lost one daughter. Doesn’t matter how old she gets, she’ll always be your little girl. Besides, you were there for her when it counted. I was with you for that phone call, remember?” Detective Lance squeezed her hand.

                “Thank you, Ms. Smoak. You know most people in your position wouldn’t be so, I don’t know, understanding, right now, I guess is the word I’m looking for.” Lance looked her directly in the eye.

                “What? I’m supposed to be mad at you for doing your job? We-, _I_ broke the law.” Felicity said honestly. “It doesn’t matter that what I did, my part in it, was for a good reason. You didn’t know that. I mean, he does have a tendency to go overboard, with the-" She lowered her voice "arrowing and the grr-ing and the “Hood! Smash!” of it all, and he’s not exactly much with the actual talking or explaining or y’know listening, half the time. God knows, there have been times I wanted to shoot him, much less someone tasked with keeping the peace. I swear I think I’m going to die before I’m thirty with the insanity he pulls sometimes…” she stopped herself. “Aaaaand none of that is any of your problem, sorry.”

                Quentin Lance genuinely started laughing at her.

                “What?” she asked.

                “I just never pictured the Hood getting lectured like that,” he said. “By you.”

                “Well, it’s not like he really listens…” she trailed off, her head sinking down. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter, that's all..."

                “What?”              

                “It’s nothing, I just, I have another friend who lost someone in the quake. He’s taking it hard.” she said quietly, looking down into her coffee. “I don’t know if he’s going to be able to handle it. He kinda blames himself.”

                Lance looked at her. “You know, I called you here because I wanted to tell you, I didn’t know what I was going to do about you. I was going to ask you how you got all mixed up in all this.”

                “And I was going to not answer.”

                “But now, I think, you helped save half the city, and no one will ever know.“ He looked at her again, she was fiddling with the coffee stirrers. “You don’t even care about that, do you? And even knowing what I know about you, you’re more worried about _him_ and your friend than your own hide.”  He took out his wallet and left a few dollars for the coffees they both had.

                “Don’t worry about it your interrogation; it didn’t really prove anything fruitful, at least that’s what’s going in the official report. After the quake, there a lot more dangerous people out there than you. And I’ve got a city that’s hurting.”  He said. “Have a nice day, Ms. Smoak.”

                “You, too, Detective.”


	2. They even add marshmallows, if you ask them nicely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a lot of free time, now that there's no one shooting arrows at anybody. What's a girl to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter title will be a line from the chapter. Normally, I'd do song lyrics or poems, but I'm having fun finding the title of each chapter in the story.

_Three months after the Undertaking_

Felicity was really starting to enjoy this coffee shop. Despite its overwhelming police presence, it was a nice place to relax. Especially with Oliver who knows where. She was pretty worried, but John told her that it was if not normal, not abnormal, that Oliver disappeared after so much going wrong after the Quake. With Tommy dead, his mother in jail and Thea safe, if not alone except for Roy,  John said he needed some time to get himself together. Still it bothered her that she was having such a hard time tracking his whereabouts. After his first flight out of Starling City, it was like Oliver Queen had vanished off the face of the Earth.

                “Ms. Smoak, funny, I should see you here,” said Officer Lance in his new, well, old uniform.

                “Well, someone I know introduced me to this place, and I find it has the best mocha a girl can ask for. They even add marshmallows, if you ask them nicely.” Felicity responded with a grin. “Hello, Detective Lance, how are you?”

                “How many times am I going to have to remind you? It’s Officer,” he replied.

                “Not to me, it isn’t,” She answered back.

                “Well, you’re the only one,” He said ruefully. “There’s a rumor going around Major Crimes that someone just happened to email a ton of evidence on Starling Port’s new owner embezzling F.E.M.A. funds instead of using them to rebuild their satellite factory in the Glades. Apparently, the virtual trail leads to a hundred different places all over the world. But the information was enough for a warrant. Owner was fired and the factory's been opened again, a few more people have their jobs back.”

                Felicity smiled into her marshmallow topped mocha. “Would you look at that? Apparently, there are good Samaritans all over the city.” she replied.

                “And some of those good Samaritans are very good with computers. I've heard the same kind of story in at least three different departments.” He added. “Have you spoken to our mutual friend lately?”

                “Haven’t heard from him,” Felicity said. “Honestly, I don’t think I will for a while.”

                “What about your other friend? The one you were worried about?” Lance asked.

                “Thanks for asking. He’s stopped speaking to me, actually. I think he’s got some issues to work out.”

                “Well, with a friend like you, I can’t imagine that will last for long.” Lance replied.

                “How are you doing? I heard your daughter was offered a job with the District Attorney’s office.” Felicity mentioned.

                “She’s pulling herself back together, I think. I’m just sorry she’s not sticking with her old gig.” He shook his head. “The people in the Glades…”

                “I’ve heard it’s getting harder and harder for the police in the patrolling the impact zone.” Felicity said.

                “I’d forgotten what it was like working the streets. There’s a saying with cops. “We meet people in the worst five minutes of their lives.” He said quietly “I’d forgotten how true it was.”

                “Wish I could help.”

                “I think you’ve done plenty already. ‘S why I enjoy our little chats.” He said. “You never fail to surprise me, Ms. Smoak.”

                “Well, I wouldn’t want to become boring, Detective Lance.”

                “I couldn’t imagine anything of the sort, Ms. Smoak.” 


	3. I thought it might have been the Espresso I.V. Drip...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's having a hard day with an unsolved problem. Coffee just isn't getting the job done. Maybe conversation will...

_Four months after the Undertaking_

               

                “I’d say you look like you could use a cup of coffee, but Frank told me you’ve been mainlining espresso for the past hour and a half.”

                Felicity glanced up to see Quentin Lance, in his off-duty wear.

                “Frank should keep his big mouth shut about my coffee intake.” Felicity spoke loudly towards the counter, typing away on her tablet slash notebook. “Anyway, I’m in the middle of looking for something…important. It’s been hiding for awhile and honestly, I’m sick of waiting for it to show itself.  God knows, you’d think it be easier considering that with a computer it’s like watching a documentary of a gorilla playing with a toy piano, but no, he had to go and get all aerial and then all boaty and seriously...hitchhiking, asking for a death wish, much? And wow, I really have had way too much espresso, haven’t I?” She finished.

                Lance gently moved her cup away from her and pushed down the screen of her portable notebook.

                “Yes, yes, you have Ms. Smoak. Are you looking for our mutual friend or the person who wasn’t talking to you?” Detective Lance asked her gently.

                “Honestly, I need _my_ friend more than I need our mutual friend, right now. “ Felicity said.

                “Does this have anything to do with the rumors I’ve heard going around about Queen Consolidated's possible takeover? I’m here if you need to talk, y’know or advice about finding another position…”

                “No, I’m actually okay there. I did some personal work for the former CEO Walter Steele and he wrote me a glowing recommendation. I also helped out his stepson with his club tech wise, I think he didn’t know how to professionally thank me, so he asked Walter for advice and he wrote me another super recommendation and sent some wine along with it. I won’t have a problem finding another job, it’s the other 29,999 people I’m worried about.” Felicity said. “My friend - he told me I could always talk to him about my day and I had gotten used to having him around, to bounce ideas off of or just to talk to. In case you hadn’t noticed, I have a tendency to babble.”

                “I thought it might have been the espresso I.V. drip.” Lance said. “That a regular thing for you?”

                “Oh yeah, it definitely is. And my brain has a tendency to come up with the most awkward way to have a conversation, sometimes. _Especially_ when I’m nervous.”

                “That I definitely noticed the first time I met you.  Sorry, I was such a hard ass, by the way,” Lance apologized.

                Felicity gave him a look “We’ve already talked about this, Detective. You were doing your job.  Anyway, like I was saying awkward-y babble is a frequent habit of mine and he never made me feel like I was the odd girl out when I did it.” Felicity smiled to herself. “He’d just sort of smile and roll with whatever I said. I miss him and I know him. He’s all alone somewhere and even though nobody knows it, he takes responsibility for things that he has no control over and right now he’s probably somewhere thinking that the fact that there was an earthquake in Starling City is all his fault or punishment or something stupid like that.“

               Felicity sighed and continued, exhausted from how long she had been working at the office _and_ on her side project. “He was fighting with someone when the quake hit and he never got to really apologize. You and I both know that the earthquake was more my fault than anyone else.”

                Lance looked at her quizzically.

                “Oh. You don’t actually know that part, do you? I was the one who had the actual data about the device.” Felicity dropped her head in her hands. “There was so much information and so little time, that I was looking for how to deactivate it. I had the specs for the device and the inventory for parts. I should have noticed that there were more parts that what was required for one device. The Undertaking succeeded because of me.” Felicity said softly.

                Lance looked at her. “Hey, kid. Half the Glades is standing because you were willing to take the rap for aiding and abetting a fugitive.” He said with a whisper. “I don’t know exactly what it is you do for that guy, but I know you saved a lot of people’s lives.  Even if your friend doesn’t know it and you can’t tell him. Besides, I know you’ll find who or whatever it is you’re looking for, Ms. Smoak. No one or thing would hide from you. At least, not well enough that you couldn’t find them,” he added opening her notebook back up for her and patting her on the shoulder as he headed out. “Just don’t overdo it or you’ll wind right back up where you started.”

                Something sort of pinged in Felicity’s head at Quentin Lance’s words. There was no way it could be that simple…

                “Detective Lance? _Thank you._ ”

                “Have a good night, Ms. Smoak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Felicity does say that she's worried about her job in "City of Heroes" but seriously? I think part of her just wanted Oliver home. I think she would have bounced back pretty easily from being laid off, but to have that many other people in trouble would certainly motivate her. I think she had a long list of reasons she wanted Oliver back in Starling City and her personal welfare was probably low on the list.


	4. Planning His Demise by Coffeemaker... a.k.a. Whatever Works for You, Ms. Smoak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's still reeling from all of the changes in her life. In the midst of dealing with Oliver post-Undertaking, she gets some well meaning advice and comfort from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between Identity (2x02) and Broken Dolls (2x03).

_Five and a half months after the Undertaking_

                Felicity bumped into someone on her way out after getting her morning coffee. She was still in mutiny over her new job (She had been absolutely serious when she said it was only going to be that one cup of coffee...) and taunting Oliver with the smell of fresh coffee without him actually getting any. It was especially effective and truly amusing after he had been up all night doing Arrow-y things. In the meantime, she was lulling him into a false sense of security while planning his demise by coffeemaker.  She had been idly working out the physics and optimal conditions to necessitate a fatal coffee accident. Accidental explosion? Death by boiling hot milk? A tragic electrocution while washing his hands in his personal breakroom? Thankfully, despite the calculations running in her head and in a rare exception of Murphy's Law - her normal streak of clumsiness hadn't struck and the coffee hadn't actually spilled on her or who she ran into.

                “Careful, Ms. Smoak, you wouldn’t want to mess up my uniform.” Lance said as he righted her. “You seem like you’re in a hurry and…not happy.”

                “How could you tell, Detective Lance?” Felicity asked with a sigh.

                “You were muttering to yourself about how you were going to commit a homicide.” He said with a laugh in his voice.

                “I wasn't serious, just... frustrated. I wouldn't actually kill anyone. I mean, I’d probably kill someone if it were self-defense or if someone was in danger, but I wouldn’t actually commit premeditated homicide.  If I was, I wouldn't be mumbling about it out loud in a diner full of cops. Not that I couldn’t, I mean the variables could be controlled and you’re a police officer and you used to work homicide, so why am I telling you about the variables? You know the variables. Aaaaand that isn't helping my case any, so I’m just going to stop talking now.” Felicity finished.

                “Whatever works for you, Ms. Smoak. You mind if I ask you what’s got you so upset?”

                “My boss, Oliver Queen…you know Oliver? What am I talking about he dated your daughter, of course you know Oliver. Both your daughters, actually. Sorry, gah, never mind. My point was, that’s was a really stupid question. It’s just I don’t think of you and him together that often. At the same time, I mean. Not as Detective Officer Quentin Lance and CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen.“ At his raised eyebrow, Felicity cut herself off. Of course that would sound weird to Lance, he didn't have to deal with Foundry Oliver, Arrow Oliver, former club owner Oliver, slightly redeemed party boy Oliver, CEO Oliver or actual, real bullshit-free Oliver.  Sometimes, Felicity would swear he had dissociative identity disorder with the way he juggled his multiple personalities. Lance was lucky. He just had to interact with fake persona Oliver Queen and the Arrow and they were completely separate entities in his mind. “He made me his Executive Assistant and it’s..." One of the reasons Felicity debated about bringing him back and/or staging a nice, safe kidnapping and dropping all of the Olivers back on Lian Yu? "...a bone of contention between the two of us.” She stated simply.

                “Huh, I wouldn’t have pegged Queen as being that smart.” Lance said.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Ms. Smoak, you’re intelligent, decent, and more than that you’re trustworthy. And _loyal_.” He added with a bit of a scold. He was still coming to terms with the Hoo-, The Arrow being back in town, even if he wasn't killing people anymore. Even after he’d seen it himself, he called Felicity to confirm the new policy change... and maybe lean on her a bit to try to get his identity. Unfortunately, when it came to Felicity Smoak, he was playing way out of his league. “Anybody who actually knows you, knows that. After meeting Ms. Rochev when the Hoods hit Queen Consolidated, I think I’d want someone that I could trust by my side, too."

                “Yeah, she is a barrel of laughs.” Felicity added wryly.

                 “My two cents? Take it as a compliment, hold it over Queen’s head a good little while and make sure you get a hell of a raise.”

                “Thanks for the advice, Detective Lance.”

                “Anytime, Ms. Smoak.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Especially in this chapter as I am editing it while half asleep.


	5. Once Upon a Time, He Wondered “Who the hell was Felicity Smoak?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity calls Detective Lance for a meeting at their coffee shop. Now who's the nervous one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly after the events in Broken Dolls 2x03

_Six months after the Undertaking_

            Officer Lance was surprised to get a phone call asking him for a meet at the coffee shop. For the most part, he and Ms. Smoak were content to just run into each other every once in awhile. After she was injured by Barton Mathis and he and Laurel were kidnapped, he’d assumed she’d just give up on him _and_ The Arrow.

            “Ms. Smoak.”

            “Detective Lance.” He gave her a look. “No matter what you say, it’s always going to be Detective Lance, Detective Lance.” She said with a smile.  “I figure I owed you a cup of coffee, since you paid for the first one that first time.”

            “Why would you think you owed me anything, after what happened out there?” he asked.

            “I swear, the reason you two don’t get along is because you’re so alike.” She muttered under her breath. “I’m sure he told you that I _volunteered_?”

             “Yeah, but it doesn't make me feel a whole lot better. How’s your head doing?”

             “It’s fine, Detective. Didn't even have a concussion.” Felicity assured him.

             “We just sort of left you there. I was so focused on Mathis... someone could have come up behind us and taken advantage.”

             “Yeah, you were focused on _catching the serial killer._ Color me shocked and surprised. Detective, I hit my head and got the wind knocked out of me. I didn’t even lose consciousness. I’ve done worst to myself at Q.C. fixing servers and modems. And _he_ checked to see if I was alright before chasing after you. _I_ sent him to help you. By the way, Detective, someone did come up behind you...“ She stared at Lance for a minute before finally having pity on him  “…a nice guy checked the bump on my head, made sure it wasn’t anything serious and helped me to my car. Like I said, there are good Samaritans, everywhere in this city. You just have to know which alley to get half knocked out at in Starling City. And I know all the best alleys.” Felicity said with a cheeky smile. She’d learned from Digg and Oliver that the best story was the one closest to the truth.  One piece of advice that made it much easier to deal with Detective Lance now that the Vigilante was back in the picture.

               “Still…”

               “Still what? Just because I’m the one behind the computer screen doesn’t mean I’m less capable than either of you. This whole sting operation was my idea. I’m not saying I’m going to be serial killer bait again anytime soon because Mathis? Creep festival in the extreme, but I am not helpless. Which brings me to why I called you. Wanted to officially say goodbye.” Felicity said quietly. 

               “You going somewhere, Ms. Smoak?” Lance had been afraid that Felicity’s encounter with Mathis may have scared her away from Starling City.  Now, he wasn’t so sure.

                Felicity gave him a long glare.

                “ _I’m_ not going anywhere. But if you’re going to do what you did with Mathis and I’m going to be the way you do it, it’s not exactly…prudent. For us to be seen together?” she said quietly as she gestured around the coffee shop slash diner that was half full of police officers. Felicity lowered her tone even more for what she was about to say. “After what happened with the Undertaking with you getting advanced warning from the Arrow?  All eyes are going to be on you now that the Vigilante is back in town and very, very active. Especially after Barton Mathis was found with two non lethal arrows in him…and part of a baton.”

                 Once upon a time, he wondered “Who the hell was Felicity Smoak?" Now, he was pretty sure he was never going to get a good answer to that question. "Our mutual friend share those details with you?” Lance asked.

                “No, the Starling City Morgue did. Or at least their computer system did.” Felicity replied. "And thank you for writing in your official statement after your kidnapping that it wasn't the Arrow that killed Mathis, but another vigilante. A lot of people would have assumed otherwise if you hadn't put it down on paper."

                He wasn't even going to ask how she got her hands on his official statement. He'd seen her work finding the Mermaiden cream with the name of a chemical and his fuzzy memory in less than a minute. Lance gave her a gruff chuckle, shaking his head. "You never fail to surprise me, kid.”

                “Wouldn’t want to become boring, Detective Lance.” She took out her wallet and left a few dollars for the coffees they both had.

                “I can honestly say that will probably never happen. You keep both those guys you got on their toes for me?” 

                Felicity smirked a bit, an inside joke kind of a smirk, one he’d probably never get to hear, then gave him a full out grin. “I would be absolutely happy to, Detective Lance.”

                “Goodbye, Ms. Felicity Smoak.”

                “So long, Detective Quentin Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of our little journey into a world outside of Oliver Queen but inside of the universe of Starling City. What did you think? 
> 
> Bonus points and a cyber cookie for anyone who gets the reason behind "inside joke" smirk in this chapter and the ping in Chapter Three. 
> 
> Thanks for coming along for my spin with two characters who should, but don't get a whole lot of interaction in Arrow beside "Have you heard from our mutual friend?" Also, that should be one of the rules in a drinking game for Arrow. Anytime Lance asks that question when he and Felicity are in the same room. 
> 
> Feel free to also contribute more rules to an Arrow drinking game!


End file.
